masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Maximum experience per game
SO, I just completed the game a second time on hardcore and was hoping to get to level 60. I made it to 57 doing every single mission including team member missions, background missions, and Bring Down the Sky. I killed everyone without using the Mako, collected all survey items, data discs, etc. even those exceeding the required amount, I opened every single container, I killed as many Geth as would respawn on all missions that involved taking down a dropship, and while I did resolve a few situations diplomatically with intimidate I usually tried to avoid doing so to maximize the amount of enemies available to kill. I believe I should have had the additional 5% experience bonus because my first time through I got to level 50. I did not save becoming a Spectre until late, as I wanted to get the Liara achievement during this game and I didn't pay that much attention to trying to get small amounts of XP near the end of a level. Did anyone manage to do better? Is it possible to get to level 60 in one playthrough without the experience bonus from having been to 60 once already?--Uliudo 21:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :That 5% XP bonus actually comes from the Completionist achievement, but from the sounds of it you would have had that anyway. Um--I don't think it's possible to get to Level 60 in one go, but I could be wrong. Anyone else? --Tullis 20:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes I did have the Completionist Achievement, I was just mistaken as to where the 5% came from. --Uliudo 21:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Considering the fact that level 60 requires nearly 1.5 more experience points total than level 57, - i'd say lvl 60 in one playthrough is highly unlikely, if only not to abuse infinitely respawning geth unit (the one after Ilos). "fair" 58 should be possible (with careful planning to get level-ups without "overkill" experience gains, and with careful max-exp going - for example, getting the cure done in Noveria, but then cleaning Hotlabs before Benezia - this will make all guards hostile = significant additional experience). But "fair" level 59 (least 60), in my opinion, - is impossible to get in one playthrough. I would be happy if someone proves me wrong, though. ^^ :::You're correct, I've found this extremely annoying, we should be able to obtain Level 60 without hoaring and cheating, only playing. Abusing infinite respawn and reloading infinite times on the Citadel, so you kill a lot of Destroyer's and Juggernaut's are exactly this to me, cheating. I don't see a difference between this and using the "givexp" command in the console (in the PC, of course). The same goes to the money exploit, I play the game fair until I get 304.000 credits (the price of a sniper rifle in the C-Sec armory). Then I do not waste time visiting clinic/market, I simply use the "adjustcredits" command, but only to give one spectre weapon to me and my party. Then I play the rest fair. If the player wants to cheat it, do it already, don't make excuses to it. Brfritos 06:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Considering you have to play through the game three times to build your character, this isn't really an issue. I reached level 57 in one go on Veteran difficulty (without collection assignments), and almost level 59 on Insanity (with collection assignments). Let me tell you, playing through the game on Insanity starting from level 1 was a real pain and I don't recommend it :P. --ArmeniusLOD 21:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC)